


德搞感染车

by Sand_n



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_n/pseuds/Sand_n





	1. Chapter 1

在听到马吕斯运送小队其他干员到封锁区的过程中出事的时候，多米尼克心立刻就沉了下去。此时他正待位于自己在基地的房间里，手里捏着的是刚刚读完消息的手机。  
原本这次任务并没有多米尼克的事情，新加入(当时还是新的)的两名生化专家给予了Rainbow强而有力的支持，对于封锁区的行动Rainbow也是有条不紊地在进行——在马吕斯出事之前。  
多米尼克找到六号的时候，六号正在和封锁区指挥部的Ash视频通话，多米尼克在那时提出希望自己能参与封锁区的行动。  
-  
“我知道你的队友现在处在危险当中，Bandit，我们也很担心。”六号对多米尼克说，“我们已经在组织救援Jäger的行动了。”  
“但是长官...”  
六号打断了多米尼克的话：“Bandit，你太冲动了，我看得出你的焦急。但是，Bandit，这样的心情会影响你出任务时的判断能力。关心则乱，所以我不能答应你的请求。”  
多米尼克沉默地闭上被打断时张开的口。  
“你放心，Jäger信号还在，他还活着，Doc他们已经在抓紧时间行动了。”  
多米尼克强迫自己静下心来，他点头同意了六号的说辞。  
他告诉自己要相信队友，他们会救出马吕斯的。尽管实际上他一点都不会信奉这套所谓信任的说辞。但现在，别无他法。  
他便一直坐在自己的位置上，看着那个飞行员的床铺——是的，他们当初被分配到了基地宿舍的同一间房。如果是平时，现在的他肯定早已经乖乖在床上躺着了吧。多米尼克看着此时令自己心急如焚的罪魁祸首空空如也的床位，感觉自己的心里堵着的石头更沉重了。  
这个不省心的家伙...  
他一直克制着自己心中蠢蠢欲动的想法，靠回忆着和马吕斯以前经历的点滴来缓解自己的焦虑，直到他得知救援行动失败的噩耗。  
震惊，难以相信，悲伤，愤怒，所有的负面情绪都涌了出来。他再也无法压抑自己心中的冲动。  
“砰”房间门被重重关上，地上是被砸烂的手机碎片。  
乘上载具，多米尼克发动机器。没有片刻地犹豫，他要立刻、马上去封锁区。  
......  
“什么！？你是说德国干员人失踪了？”六号接到报告后惊讶地再次确认。她还是不敢相信多米尼克真的这样做了，尽管目前还没有确切的消息知道Bandit的具体动向，但凭借的对队内每个特勤干员的了解，这个令人捉摸不透的德国人，十有八九是自己要去封锁区了。  
封锁区位于美国南部，离赫里福足有上千公里，他不可能一瞬间就到那的。为了确保自己的干员真的干出什么冲动的事情，六号立刻联系了远在事件现场的Ash，把情况说明了一下，希望Ash能采取一些措施以防万一。  
......  
多米尼克到达封锁区已经是一天后了。他难以忍受路上的旅途，因为他知道对耽误一分钟，马吕斯就会更加危险。  
封锁区武装严密，封锁得密不透风，但这难不倒多米尼克，多年来的卧底经验让他有足够的经验应付这些。在打听到目前一些封锁区的情报之后，他有条不紊地绕开防守严密结点，迂回前往目标马吕斯出事的地方。  
尽管知道凶多吉少，但他心里仍然强烈地盼望马吕斯还能活着，还能大呼小叫地喊他名字。  
至于他是如何搞到马吕斯出事时发送的坐标点的？那个新来的法国人还真是好忽悠。大致就是用信息的不对等以关心同事的名义去旁敲侧击，在他决定跑路之前——虽然过程花了点功夫。他一向不太喜欢按部就班，以及那样按部就班的人。  
-  
“(枪械射击声)”  
这些变异的感染体太难搞定了，单独行动外加弹药有限，他不得不避开感染体密集区域，穿梭在破败的镇子里。  
枪械在美国并不难搞。  
在爆掉一个感染体的头后，多米尼克大致检查了一下感染体的情况。他一直都在克制着自己不要想象马吕斯变成这般惨状，可他心里没有底，只能尽可能快速高效的行动，祈祷能早点找到他。  
接近坐标位置，多米尼克还隔着一片建筑就看到了坠落的直升机残骸。  
“马吕斯！”来到目标地点，多米尼克压着声音在这家破损的房子里呼唤着此刻完全占据自己内心的人。  
“马吕斯，你在哪！”他必须要控制自己的音量，以防引来感染体。  
该死的，他真他妈讨厌这种被压抑的感觉了。不管是的卧底生涯，还是现在，就连想要放肆地喊出心上人的名字都做不到。  
他可以为了达到目的去忍受这些，但是他不想要马吕斯承受痛苦。  
“Shit...马吕斯！我是多米尼克啊，你能听到吗！”  
远处隐隐约约传来低沉地吼叫声。  
“干。”他知道他的声音引来了那些感染体，他不得不撤离这个地方。  
但他不会轻易离开的。踢开附近一栋二层公寓的虚掩着的门，多米尼克握紧手中的枪械，小心地走进昏暗的走廊。  
从侧房扑出来的感染体险些让多米尼克躲闪不及。好在只是普通类型的感染体，一名已经完全疯狂的可怜女性，解决起来并不难。  
他可以听到隔着墙壁，那些已经失去人性的行尸走肉的喃喃自语，或癫狂，或病态，那些可能他们自己都不知道自己在说什么的话。  
或者，也许他们被病毒破坏的大脑深处，还在做着微弱的抵抗？  
多米尼克只希望他的马吕斯能活着，还有不要碰到那些变异的感染体。多米尼克在来的路上曾远远地看到了那些奇形怪状的东西，因此不得不足够谨慎地去尽可能的避开它们。多米尼克觉得如果这次活着回去，他以后在队内演习时打野技能会提升不少。  
等等...我的马吕斯...？  
多米尼克愣了一下。  
枪声吸引了建筑内为数不多的感染体狂奔而来，狭窄的走廊内，多米尼克果断地扫向鱼贯而出的感染体。比第一次打死这些猎奇而又可怜的被害人，他已经麻木了。  
直到那些感染体一个一个倒在地上彻底没了生息，多米尼克正要喘口气并更换弹夹，却在看到走廊尽头那个熟悉的身影时呆住了。  
“马...吕斯？”多米尼克放下枪械停止瞄准，张了张口，不太确定的喊道。  
“马吕斯...你还好吗？”多米尼克慢慢接近那个让他这两天魂牵梦绕的熟悉身影。他一定是马吕斯，熟悉的着装，那个他第一次看到时甚至觉得有点滑稽，但却越看越喜欢的飞行员头盔。  
“马吕斯，你的腿怎么了？马...”看到对方髋部至大腿部被血液染红的牛仔裤，多米尼克迫切地想要关心地方的身体状况时，转过身的马吕斯却让他彻底噤声。  
破损的目镜下，是在昏暗中发红的晶状体，还有他之前心思全在关心他安危之上未发现的、肩膀和手臂处刺穿衣物的变异增生组织。  
“马吕斯...”多米尼克呆呆地亲身喃喃道。  
已经变异的马吕斯转过身看到了一个活物，新鲜地血肉味道刺激着他已被病毒掌控的大脑。他抬起鼻子嗅了嗅，低吼一声，冲向还愣在原地的多米尼克。  
多米尼克只感觉心里空了一大块，尽管已经知道马吕斯已经凶多吉少，看亲眼看到往日和自己亲密无间的...战友时，他还是无法接受它真的发生了。  
马吕斯已经冲到了多米尼克的面前，多米尼克却感觉双手沉重，一点都不想向他开枪——他清楚地知道马吕斯已经不是马吕斯了，这样做也一点都不符合他过去所坚信地观念。  
可是...  
今天我们是队友...明天，谁知道...  
过去的他从来不会在自己和队友的交情上花太多时间。他所做的一切都不会白做，他也不觉得在这方面花精力是个明智的选择。  
直到他见到马吕斯，这个总是喜欢大呼小叫，又经常显得笨拙的杜塞道夫飞行员，自己对马吕斯的包容程度让他自己都觉得不可思议。讲一些晦涩的话来戏弄马吕斯是多米尼克为数不多的乐趣，从他们在第九大队成为队友开始，一直延续到他们加入Rainbow。  
但他从来都没有告诉马吕斯这些，他在马吕斯面前总是表现得尽可能的若无其事，这对他来说不是什么难事，多米尼克断定马吕斯肯定也不会发现。  
毕竟他早已经适应如何假装的生活。深夜入眠前，听着马吕斯平静的呼吸声，他便感到平静。  
远远地观察马吕斯睡眠也是多米尼克为数不多的乐趣。  
所以，马吕斯，过去是队友，现在不是了吗？  
不......  
在看到现在的马吕斯，他第一次幻想着他能和马吕斯明天也是队友，一直都是，永远都是，直到退役。  
他用枪械侧击冲到面前的人，让马吕斯重重地摔在走廊的地上。内心压抑着的感情在再见到马吕斯时终于爆发出来，他无法接受马吕斯变成这个样子，他不能接受！  
马吕斯感染体挣扎地想要爬起来继续扑向多米尼克，但却被对方膝盖抵在背部用全身重量大力按在头上而动弹不得。  
“马吕斯！你他妈告诉我！你还听得懂我的话对不对！你他妈快说啊！”  
“(吼叫声)”  
多米尼克揪着马吕斯的头盔后部，猛得又把感染体的头颅往地上砸了一下。新的目镜碎片掉落在地。  
马吕斯的挣扎很剧烈，但悲愤交加的多米尼克没有给他挣脱的机会，他扣着马吕斯的身体就往离自己最近的房间里拖行。  
“告诉我，马吕斯，为什么要变成这个样子！”看着张牙舞爪还想扑向自己的马吕斯，多米尼克就气不打一处来，再次给了对方狠狠一拳。  
多米尼克不想看到这样的马吕斯，他不能让马吕斯这样子。抽出手枪，多米尼克直接跨坐在趴在地上正想爬起来的马吕斯，直接把手机的枪柄部分塞进了马吕斯的嘴巴里，强迫他停止着挠人的撕咬动作。  
还有这些该死的、丑陋的尖刺，多米尼克用武器砸向马吕斯肩膀上会发出红色幽光的感染增生阻止。  
马吕斯发出吃痛地吼叫声，但他无法挣脱多米尼克，他已经被病毒破坏的大脑无法理解这个猎物对自己的做法，他只想攻击他。身体挣脱无望，于是他只能扭动着脖颈，试图看到那个正在伤害自己的活物。  
多米尼克搞不懂自己为什么要这样，砸烂一个增生肉刺后，多米尼克把枪扔到一边，一只手扒下马吕斯的飞行头盔同样扔在旁边。气急败坏的多米尼克直接抓住马吕斯一头已经黯淡的柔软金棕色头发，俯下身咬住了马吕斯的耳朵。  
“马吕斯...我喜欢你...”反正这里已经毫无人烟，他又需隐藏什么呢？这里只有他和他的马吕斯，他不想再对马吕斯隐瞒下去了。


	2. Chapter 2

多米尼克的鼻息打在马吕斯的脸上，原本目眦尽裂的猩红双眼渐渐被迷茫取代，对事物难以理解的迷茫蔓延了被病毒侵染的眼球。  
已经遵循动物本能的马吕斯费劲地理解着这个气息的味道，这个令他颅内已经疯狂到炸裂搅成一团浆糊的大脑感到安全的熟悉味道...  
“马吕斯...马吕斯...”多米尼克一遍又一遍地在对方的耳畔呢喃着，湿热的气息吹在马吕斯冰冷的脸颊上，让马吕斯的挣扎渐渐放松了些。  
沉浸在思念中的多米尼克没有感受到身下之人的这些变化。他以膝盖压住感染体背部、一只手拧住其双手臂折在背部的姿势，空出一只手伸向马吕斯被牛仔裤包裹的臀部。  
他太沉迷了，马吕斯身上令人迷恋的独特气味还在...他吸了吸鼻子，安静的感受着近在咫尺的马吕斯的。  
自从封锁区疫情爆发，马吕斯作为运载飞行员离开之后，他就再也没看到他了，多米尼克想念他的马吕斯。  
另一只手动作不停，揉捏着马吕斯的臀部。他从来都没有对马吕斯做过这些，今天终于如愿以偿了。  
牛仔裤的硬质布料下是马吕斯柔软的臀瓣，让多米尼克意犹未尽，牛仔裤的布料摩擦着多米尼克抚摸的手，而按压的力道让马吕斯臀肉陷了进去，富有弹性。  
“马吕斯...”多米尼克的手掌移到马吕斯的前方，拉开裆部拉链，把手伸了进去，包裹住那一团柔软。  
多米尼克希望这样子能一直持续下去，他和马吕斯，就这样保持下去。  
但是马吕斯的吼叫声打断了多米尼克的奢求和幻想。这让多米尼克十分的不愉快，多米尼克恶意地加重了手上的力道，只不过马吕斯没反应罢了。  
多米尼克当然不敢下手太重，捏坏了他要心疼的。  
起身从兜里翻出几根可能是以前演习时带的后被遗忘的电线，多米尼克手疾眼快的缠住了马吕斯的双手。  
盯着被自己压在身下，趴在地上双手束缚在背后的马吕斯，多米尼克思考了一会，还是决定这么做下去。  
解开马吕斯的皮带，脱下那碍事的牛仔裤，多米尼克拍了一下马吕斯的屁股，欺身压了上去。  
“抱歉。”看着被手枪枪身堵住嘴已经流了一地口水都马吕斯，多米尼克在他耳边轻声说道，“马吕斯...”  
都已经是人到中年了，很多事情已经对多米尼克掀不起多大波澜，但这其中绝对不包括马吕斯。  
在手上沾了点自己的唾沫，多米尼克把手指伸进马吕斯的臀缝，在柔软的毛毛中找到那个自己探求的蜜穴。  
把手指插进紧致但冰凉的穴口，多米尼克享受着手指被心爱之人包裹的压迫感。  
马吕斯在后穴被进入时身躯颤抖了一下，多米尼克抚摸着马吕斯柔软的头发，轻吻了一下他的眼睑。  
生物本能告诉马吕斯接下来发生的事情不会太妙，马吕斯低吼着挣扎。好在马吕斯现在毫无智力可言，虽然体重比多米尼克高，但多米尼克靠技巧轻松地制服住了对方。  
“啪！”  
“老实点，马吕斯。”多米尼克拍了拍耶格的屁股，然后伸入更多的手指。  
真紧...原来马吕斯后面是这样的感觉吗？看着面前不断挣扎和发出威胁的低吼声的马吕斯，多米尼克插在穴内的手指做剪刀状，撑开其括约肌。  
多米尼克用鼻尖蹭了蹭马吕斯的冰凉的脸颊，然后拉下自己的裤链，释放出早已充血膨胀，打横地束缚在内裤里的巨根。  
多米尼克一只手从马吕斯衣摆下面伸进去在对方的胸部腹部来回摸索，另一只握着自己的肉棒根部，把头部挤进马吕斯的臀缝，对准他已经湿润的穴口——刚刚多米尼克花了点功夫。  
在性爱方面，多米尼克还是很有一套的，以前卧底时期他为了情报和上位，操过不少女人和男人。  
滚烫的龟头抵在冰凉的穴口，顶端分泌的液体被挤压涂抹在边缘，龟头和穴口褶皱摩擦的感觉让多米尼克几乎控制不住自己的动作。  
但是马吕斯可不管这些，尽管被压着无法起身，但腰部臀部还是在不停的扭动。多米尼克无法对准马吕斯的穴口，却因马吕斯的动作导致他的龟头到处在马吕斯的臀部摩擦，马眼口被摩擦的刺激感觉传递到大脑，令多米尼克逐渐急躁。  
多米尼克直接握着自己的肉棒，找准时机，一动腰将自己的阴茎捅了过去。  
龟头顺着臀部的结构滑进马吕斯的后穴，巨大的头部撑开括约肌，顺着肠道往前推进，分开肠壁。  
真紧！柔软的肠壁和紧致括约肌夹着多米尼克的阴茎头部，让他宛如置身天堂。多米尼克满足的叹息了一声，发动腰部和臀部肌肉小幅度来回推进退出，以免让身下的人过于难受——多米尼克下意识地还是把他的马吕斯当成一个活人对待。  
“呜呃...”  
多米尼克抬起头，仔细的盯着马吕斯。他刚刚是不是听到马吕斯的声音了？是那个熟悉的声音，而不是该死的难听吼声。  
“马吕斯？”  
没有回应。  
被进入后的马吕斯感染体似乎没有刚刚这么暴躁了。多米尼克放开自己握着根部的手，往前慢慢挺动，试图将整根都没入马吕斯的体内。  
马吕斯的红色晶状体在昏暗的房间里散发着诡异的光。多米尼克明显地感受到身下的人绷紧了自己的身子，而且低吼声似乎也变了味。  
“你能感觉到我吗？马吕斯。”  
在衣服里乱摸的手抚上马吕斯的左胸，抚过柔软的乳头，停在早已没有跳动感传来的心口。  
多米尼克强迫自己不要想那些让他压抑的事实，开始来回抽插。  
他先是抬起臀部，慢慢的抽出自己的阴茎，只留下饱满的龟头卡在里面，然后再整根插入。他享受拔出时马吕斯冰凉的肠肉吸住他阴茎的感觉，也享受插入时马吕斯肠壁摩擦他阴茎的快感。  
多米尼克两只手都伸进了马吕斯的衣服里，塞在马吕斯的身子底下，紧紧的抱住他，逐渐加快自己的抽插速度。  
马吕斯再也没有挣扎过，红色的眼睛里充满着迷茫，他侧过头，用力的嗅了嗅近在咫尺的、压在他身上的人的气息。  
多米尼克呼出来的空气，又被马吕斯吸了进去。  
以膝盖作为支撑点，多米尼克送着跨，撞击着马吕斯的臀部，阴囊拍打在马吕斯的臀缝上。  
两人现在的姿势是：僵硬的马吕斯笔直的趴在地上，双手被缚在背后；而正在运动的多米尼克，上半身压在马吕斯背部，头部和马吕斯的头蹭在一起，双手环着马吕斯，两腿张开，膝盖略微弯曲，腰部挺动，收缩舒张着自己的臀部肌肉和大腿肌肉，将阴茎挤在马吕斯的臀缝间进进出出。  
腿部的肌肉会随着用力而时不时地隆起肌肉分明的线条，微微分开的两瓣结实臀部肌肉也在时刻说明着主人此刻积蓄的力量。  
从后面看去，在圆鼓鼓囊袋挡不住的地方，粗壮的阴茎从穴口抽出时，根部凸出的尿道海绵体上的液体会反射着窗外射进来的光线，让阳具看起来充满力量感。  
多米尼克不记得自己最后一次做爱是什么时候了，也许从他结束卧底生涯后就再也没有做过。  
不过他现在终于可以如愿以偿了。  
圆润的阴囊内，雄精翻滚，其主人渴望将它们全部注入心爱之人体内。  
多米尼克加重了挺动的力道，一只手紧紧抓住马吕斯的左胸肌，另一只手再一次伸进马吕斯的裆下，张开五指将小马吕斯——阴茎和包袋一并包裹在手中。  
这一次，多米尼克惊喜地发现，小马吕斯的头部湿漉漉的，马吕斯软趴趴的阴茎顶端马眼处，早已分泌了不少液体。  
“你也能感受的到...对吗？”多米尼克看着马吕斯，将自己的脸颊和马吕斯的脸贴在一起，然后开始轻柔地揉捏着小马吕斯。  
多米尼克抽插的频率越来越快，他和马吕斯挤压碰撞的地方早已被汗水浸湿。多米尼克的体温随着两人的贴合而传递到冰凉的马吕斯身上，多米尼克抽插的阴茎不仅浸润了马吕斯的穴口和肠壁，也带给了马吕斯体内一丝温度。  
他轻轻咬住马吕斯的耳朵，开始竭尽全力开启最后的快速抽插。胯部和小腹每一次碰撞马吕斯弹性的屁股都会发出“啪”的一声。  
精液涌过，尿道底部的紧迫感越来越接近。  
之前捏着马吕斯胸部的手退出衣服底下，多米尼克不管马吕斯会怎么样对他，用这只手抽出那把卡在马吕斯嘴部的手枪扔在一片，然后把手放在马吕斯的头顶，手指穿过他的金棕色头发，用力把他的头按向自己的脸。  
他和马吕斯的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，多米尼克迫切地将自己的舌头伸向对方的口腔内，卷起对方无力的舌头和自己的舌头一起搅动、贴紧。  
他不想在乎马吕斯会不会咬他。  
下体猛得一顶，涨大的阴茎整根插进肉穴，多米尼克将自己滚烫的精液全部注入对方的体内，激射的乳白色精液有力地打在马吕斯的肠壁上，一股又一股。  
多米尼克闭上眼睛，鼻子用力地呼吸发出不小的声音，喷出的热气一波一波的打在马吕斯的脸上。  
在他闭上眼睛射精时，他没有看到马吕斯迷茫的红色眼睛处，一滴液体从眼角滑下。  
射精足足持续了尽20秒才停下来，多米尼克睁开眼睛，在马吕斯的脸上落下一个个轻轻的吻，慢慢地拔出自己的阴茎，起身。  
马吕斯竟然没有咬他！多米尼克又惊又喜，好像心中又燃起了希望一般，他简单地用房间里找到的布料擦了擦自己的胯部和马吕斯的臀缝，帮自己和马吕斯穿上衣服。  
而在这个过程中，马吕斯除了低沉地吼过几声，再也没有什么反抗挣扎和试图攻击的动作。  
帮马吕斯穿上裤子之后，多米尼克坐在仍然趴在地上且双手反绑的马吕斯身边，看了一眼从刚刚开始就瞪着红色瞳孔看着自己的马吕斯，笑了笑，从兜里拿出他作战专用的终端。  
他当然知道这次自己的贸然行动是不被六号允许的，也知道此行风险极高，但奋不顾身前去救马吕斯不代表他完全把自己后路堵死。  
他把出发时被他拔下的电源接通在终端上，发送了一条定位信息在Rainbow的频道中。  
“Bandit和Jäger，北纬xx.xx.xxxx，西经xxx.xx.xxxx。”


End file.
